Touch-sensitive displays are configured to accept inputs in the form of touches, and in some cases near-touches, of objects on a surface of the display. Touch-sensitive displays may use various mechanisms to detect touches, including but not limited to optical, resistive, and capacitive mechanisms. Further, some touch-sensitive displays may be configured to detect a plurality of temporally overlapping touches. These displays, which may be referred to as multi-touch displays, may allow for a greater range of input touches and gestures than a display configured to accept a single touch at a time.
Oftentimes, an application running on a computing device with a touch-sensitive display may display a virtual object in response to detecting a touch of a physical object on the display. For example, upon detecting a touch of an object on the display, a menu comprising a set of selectable menu options may be displayed for a user. In the case of a multi-touch display, a plurality of physical objects and corresponding virtual objects may be displayed on the display at any time.